Yuri Hyuga: Shape shifter training
Post 1: lYHl It has been a month since the battle against Son Goku had taken place. Yuri had been hospitalized after Nozan and his efforts to stop the tailed beast which proved successful, resulting in Yuri being in a coma for 2 and a half weeks as well as a recovery from a partially broken back. Those were the most minor of injuries he had sustained, as the lower part of his right arm was gone, melted off by Son Goku's lava rain. Yuri would struggle to perform his normal gentle fist abilities due to himself only being able to attack and release tenketsu with pretty much one arm, frustrating him as he had nearly perfected the art that was the gentle fist fighting style. "SON OF A BITCH" Yuri would scream from the forest clearing he was training in, as he failed for the second consecutive time to reach his rotation's full potential. Yuri's blood would rush to his head out of anger as he tried to calm himself, "Is this what I get for sacrificing myself for the greater good of the village?" he would say feeling like a useless shinobi as his head would drop out of disgrace. Then a bolt would surge to his brain as if a light bulb had been lit, "Maybe this will work after all, an arm of pure visible chakra that could hit the tenketsu head on...." he would think "It will take a lot of focus, but I can make it work." he would say out loud as he began to focus chakra into the cutoff part of his arm to form what used to be the bottom half of his right arm. lYHl Post 2: lYHl As Yuri continued to pump chakra into the remainder of his right arm he could start to see a dark purple-like light start to flicker in out and out faintly "It's... it's working!" he would say in a jubilant voice as he continued to focus his chakra into that specific spot. The more he focused the stronger the light became visibly as it began to take shape, "Amazing.." was the only word to leave his lips as he intensified the flow of chakra. A static line of light shot from his right arm as he had found the medium of chakra he needed to emit to make this new jutsu to work. The light was glowing dark purple, the color of his tenketsu, as it started to flicker and crackle like a lightning bolt, sending embers to the ground as they burn the blades of grass to ash due to the intense heat it was emitting. "Now to make it take shape." Yuri would say as he stare in amazement at his newly formed limb. lYHl Post 3: lYHl As Yuri would close his eyes and imagine the arm that once was, he would then start to send that image from his brain through his chakra system leading to the chakra that was now emitting from his lower right arm. He would then open his eyes and watch the shaping take place, "Let's hope this works" he would say as the beam of chakra started to flicker and transform slowly. It would start by forming his forearm back, almost an exact replica except it were made of chakra now, then the wrist and the bottom part of the palm would start to mold into place. "YES, YES! ITS WORKING" he would shout in joy as the latter part of his hand would take shape, as well as 5 fingers that would sprout from it. Yuri had successfully formed a fully functional chakra arm, the first of its kind. "I will have to learn to use it sparingly, as it has already taken its toll on my chakra pool" he would say he felt the amount of chakra it took to form it and hold it into place. "Once I learn how to control it and the amount needed to form it, it will be cake." he would think to himself as he started to move the arm around, wiggle his fingers, and ball his fist to make sure it had full functionality. "Lets try it out" he would say quietly as he took a running shot at a rather wide tree in front of him. Yuri would make his chakra hand take a flat form as if he were going to land a chop mid stride and turn it sideways, making it work like a cleaver of sorts. Yuri would so much as flinch as his newly formed chakra hand connected with the tree, cutting through it with ease like a hot knife through butter. Yuri would backtrack and look at the cut made, a clean line the bark slightly charred by the heat emitted from his hand. "It cut so gracefully the tree is still standing though I cut it in half..... Amazing." he would say to himself as he looked down at the glowing arm of chakra, taking his focus of chakra from that point making the arm disperse into thin air. "I've found my fix, now it is time to go home and rest" Yuri would confidently say as he would make his way back to the village, a but happier than he was when he left to train. lYHl